


Звёзды красивые сегодня

by anosmaleh



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Не ау, в которой всё, всегда и у всех хорошо, или драбблы по шаблонным отп-мемам.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Он его парень

**Author's Note:**

> — А почему Кроули плачет на полу?   
> — Он пьян.

Вельзевул медленно размешивала свой коктейль трубочкой, мысленно клянясь самой себе, что никогда больше и ни под каким предлогом не будет пить с этой компашкой. Хотелось просто отдохнуть после тяжёлой рабочей недели, но вместо этого она вынуждена наблюдать за крутящимся посередине зала Габриэль, который не очень удачно делал вид, будто умеет танцевать. И следить за бегающими вокруг столика детьми, которые вроде бы уже должны вести себя посдержаннее, но почему-то нет. И делать вид, что не знает этих грязных нелепых демонов, жмущихся к бару. А самое главное, приходилось терпеть и, что ужаснее, успокаивать мертвецки пьяного Кроули. А она просто хотела править Адом.

Кто-то должен придумать таблички для всех существ или светящиеся экраны над головами. Подходишь к Вельзевул, а там написано: «дайте спокойно отдохнуть работнику!» Или яркими, неоновыми буквами: «осторожно, пассивная агрессия» — у Габриэля. Всем было бы легче. И уж тем более всем было бы легче, если бы над головой этого желтоглазого демонюки висела огромная табличка: «не давать алкоголя, если рядом нет Азирафаэля». И восклицательных знаков побольше. Богиня, ты чем там вообще занимаешься? Тут такие полезные идеи подают, осуществляй, что ли.

Но пока табличек нет и всем приходится очень сложно.

Кроули тем временем отлип от барной стойки и грустно глядел в окно. Вельз решила, что может хотя бы допить коктейль и, возможно, даже заказать ещё. Пока она выбрала алкоголь, кто-то настойчиво теребил её за рукав. Но тысячелетия в аду научили не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Однако, когда новый коктейль уже принесли, причин игнорировать уже не осталось, и Вельзевул, глубоко вздохнув, повернулась к источнику беспокойства. Адам, всё время спокойно (почти) и терпеливо ждавший ответа, выразительно посмотрел куда-то ей за спину.

— А почему Кроули плачет на полу? — действительно интересный и занимательный вопрос.

— Он пьян, — это очевидно, конечно же, и совершенно не проясняет ситуацию.

— И? — кажется, Адам не до конца изучил такое явление как алкоголь и не понимает, что порой всякие «и» в этом контексте неуместны. Впрочем, прямо сейчас ответ был.

— Узнал, что у Ази есть парень.

Если всё-таки войти в положение и здраво смотреть на вещи, вы бы тоже напились как последняя скотина, если после шести тысяч лет френдзоны ваша любовь нашла себе другого парня. Но опять же, в данном конкретном случае всё намного сложнее. Ну или легче, если не брать в расчет нервные клетки Вельзевул.

— Но Азирафаэль же и есть его парень, — да, мальчик, именно в этом и есть вся загвоздка.

— Я знаю.

Оба повернулись в сторону тихо застонавшего демона и тяжело вздохнули. Хотелось бы надеяться, что он стонет только от количества выпитого, но, к сожалению, среди бессвязных звуков можно было различить жалостливое «ангел» и «я один».

— Может его того, ну, в квартиру отправить?

— Вот ещё, деньги на такси тратить, — сейчас Вельзевул всё возьмёт в свои руки, — Тащи телефонную книгу, будем звонить в магазин этого букиниста.

— Вельз, иди танцевать!

— Не называй меня так, Габриэль! — вечно с ними проблемы, даже выпить нормально не дают, — Если ты сейчас же не заберёшь Кроули, его заберёт кто-то другой с чистым сердцем, но не чистыми руками, — это сказано уже в трубку телефона.

— А здорово с вами веселиться, — подытожил Адам.

— Подожди, самое веселье будет, когда эти двоё начнут разбираться, кто чей парень и кто куда идёт, — меланхолично заметила Вельз, а потом с осторожностью осмотрев помещение, добавила, — Ты только друзей возьми и сядьте подальше.

Спустя пару минут, спрятав лицо за коктейльным зонтиком, она сказала почти шепотом:

— А то ведь быстро протрезвеют, и начнётся, зачем ты притащила детей в бар, мы за них в ответе. А я что, вы же в ответе, не я.


	2. Строгое начальство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — А ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?  
> — У меня строгое начальство.

Кроули старательно делал вид, что очень увлечён клюющими что-то голубями, сидел на небольшом расстоянии и вообще старался не говорить слишком много. Всё в рамках приличия. А то спугнешь такого ангела одним движением и всё.

Азирафаэль немного взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам, а вдруг кто заметит, донесёт. Но всё больше отвлекался на лицо собеседника. Хотелось в глаза заглянуть, но они были скрыты тёмными очками, снова.

Беседа как-то не клеилась. Может из-за того, что ангела только что чуть не развоплотили посредством отрубания головы, а может из-за того, что оба очень тщательно избирали темы. Но Кроули это быстро надоело, он вообще не любил, когда что-то было не в его понятиях порядка. Он чуть наклонился назад, отставил трость в сторону и, наконец-то, повернул голову к Азирафаэлю.

— Как тебе местные блинчики?

— О, они просто замечательные, — тут же расплылся тот в улыбке, — Особенно со сливками, ты пробовал их?

Неловкость начала рассеиваться. Вот вам и полезный практический совет: не получается поддержать разговор — поднимите тему еды, тогда каждому будет что сказать. Постепенно стало появляться всё больше тем и разговор, как всегда у них и случается, размеренно потёк по нужному руслу. Ангел перестал притворяться оловянным солдатиком и расслабился, а демон подвинулся чуть ближе. Рамки приличия? К чёрту. Или, в данном случае — от черта.

— А ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? — демон расправил плечи и отклонившись всем корпусом назад. Глаз было не видно, и прочитать в них ничего нельзя, но всё тело стало похоже на вопросительный знак.

— Нет, — Ази двинулся чуть ближе.

— Почему?

— У меня строгое начальство, — вздохнув, ангел снова выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях, — А ты?

— Я тоже нет, — демон тоже вернулся в своё первоначальное положение, а лицо его стало еще более равнодушным и безучастным.

— Почему? — резко вылетел вопрос и ненадолго повис в воздухе.

— У тебя строгое начальство.

Быстро и также равнодушно произнёс Кроули, но через несколько секунд повернул голову к ангелу, позволив очкам чуть сползти. Азирафаэль увидел весёлые искорки в глазах и взволнованно стал оглядываться по сторонам. Губы Кроули начали расплываться в улыбке, и ангел, чуть помедлив, тоже позволил себе выдохнуть и улыбнуться.

— Так это, — он неловко поправил воротничок и прокашлялся, — Это намёк?

— Это прямое предложение, ангел.

— А что же начальство?

— Моё подобрее будет. Да и твоё не слишком-то следит, так что мы просто не скажем, как тебе такое?

— Это опасно, но можно попробовать… — демон быстро встал со скамейки и поспешил к автомобилю, а то ведь ангелы они такие, могут и улететь.


	3. Ты поцеловал меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Но это ты меня поцеловал, не я.  
> — А ты отвечал мне.

Азирафаэль закрывает дверь своего магазинчика на ключ и, повернувшись, чуть не роняет ключи. Кроули уже стоял рядом, облокотившись на дверцу автомобиля.

— Как насчёт ужина, ангел?

Отказывать было бы глупо, ведь он как раз собирался зайти куда-нибудь и попробовать что-то новенькое. А ещё Ази вроде как признал, что они друзья, не так давно, и их отношения стремительно развиваются. В смысле они общаются чаще и дружат, да.

Конечно, Кроули отвёз их в ресторан, но здесь никто из них ещё не был. И, конечно же, Кроули решил продегустировать местный алкоголь исключительно с познавательной целью. Вино Азирафаэлю понравилось, оно вообще оказалось таким восхитительным и пьянящим, что в магазинчик они доехали одним лишь чудом, в прямом смысле.

— А тебе не сделают выговор за такое… такое… нерац… невыгодное использование сил? — Кроули хотел придать голосу насмешку, но слишком длинные слова помешали ему сориентироваться в интонациях.

— Я скажу, что спасал мир от козней демона, если это кому-то из них вообще интересно.

В магазин пару раз заходили люди, потому что парочка бессмертных забыла о существовании замков и понятия «рабочие часы», но поситители сами догадывались, что им здесь не рады.

В какой-то момент Ази начал засыпать практически на плече демона, он вздрагивал каждые две минуты и выпрямлялся, но после всё равно клонился назад. Кроули какое-то время изучал глазами стену, не шевелясь, полностью погружённый в свои мысли. Когда чужие волосы стали щекотать его шею, он негромко предложил:

— Я могу убрать опьянение, ты же помнишь?

— Зачем?

Азирафаэль открыл глаза и уставился в тонкие демонские зрачки. При нём Кроули стал реже надевать свои излюбленные очки. Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Кроули не моргнул и не потянулся к губам ангела.

Они целовались около минуты, сидя в очень неудобной позе, как-то нелепо и совершенно неумело. В итоге Ази несколько сполз с дивана и прикрыл глаза. Кроули улыбнулся, склонил голову в бок и задремал.

Случайность ли или богине надоело это терпеть, но одна из плохо лежащих на столе книг упала, разбудив Азирафаэля. Он встрепенулся и толкнул сидящего рядом демона. Тот сразу же встал и снял с них опьянение.

— Мы сегодня разошлись.

— Надеюсь, всё ещё сегодня, ко мне должен был зайти один человек насчёт книги.

— Да вроде сегодня.

Пока Ази что-то искал на полках, Кроули неловко потоптался на месте, поднял упавшую книгу и, не найдя другого занятия, стал ходить по пятам за ангелом. Молчание длилось недолго, демонам не свойственно терпение, вроде как.

— Нам нужно обсудить наш поцелуй.

— Но это ты меня поцеловал, не я.

— А ты отвечал мне, — заметил Кроули смущённо-растерянному Ази.

— Я…я, — его глаза в панике забегали, — Отталкивал тебя губами!

Ангел побежал открывать дверь гостю, которого он и ожидал, но демон теперь был уверен, что они ещё попрактикуются в отталкивании губ.


	4. Звёзды красивые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Звёзды красивые сегодня, — издалека начала Вельзевул. – А знаешь, кто ещё прекраснее?  
> — Кто же?

Если вы управляете адом или небесами, не так-то просто найти время, чтобы спокойно посидеть на Земле и выпить кофе, например. На работе, конечно, особенно делать нечего, но и уйти нельзя, статус как-никак. Всё же сидеть веками на работе вредно для здоровья даже ангелов, что говорить о прочих, именно поэтому архангел соглашается на ужин. Самый настоящий ужин, оскверняющий его тело, да-да.

И если Габриэль достаточно уверен в своих коллегах, чтобы оставить их, то Вельз с огромным подозрением оглядывает подчинённых, прежде чем уйти. Однако по прошествии часа никто не начал случайно третью мировую, и это были главным показателем — отдыхать можно. Гейб к еде относился сначала подозрительно, как и к аккуратному костюму Вельзевул, но запах запечённой курочки сманил его на тёмную сторону людской кухни.

После ужина (оба были рады, что не встретил в ресторане одну влюбленную парочку) Вельз подарила ему роскошный букет бордовых и белых лилий. Как-то Габриэль узнал, что Кроули постоянно дарит Ази цветы, и решил, что эта обязанность демонов. Вельз тогда закатила глаза, назвав его романтичным придурком, но цветы теперь подбирала с большим интересом и радостью.

Как самая типичная парочка, после ресторана они отправились гулять по улицам города, медленно подходя к тихому парку. Вельзевул им фыркала или закатывала глаза на большинство рассказов Гейба, одновременно с этим не переставая поправлять его всё время загинавшийся воротник пиджака. День проходил действительно быстро, что очень радовало скучающего часами Габриэля, хоть что-то новенькое. Неплохо было бы перевести их отношения на уровень выше чем ужины и цветы, но архангел как всегда держал дистанцию. Эта вам не пассивно-агрессивно (и активно тоже) посылать подчиняющихся ангелов, тут осторожнее надо. Вельз думала о том же, так что неудивительно, что ей первой пришло в голову начать действовать.

Уже стемнело, они сели на скамейку, некоторые время просто молча.

— Звёзды красивые сегодня, — издалека начала Вельзевул. Габриэль кивнул, с любопытством ожидая предложения. — А знаешь, кто ещё прекраснее?

— Кто же? — губы Габриэля медленно расплываются в улыбке, обнажая его романтичную натуру. Вот только Вельз не успела закончить.

— Азирафаэль! — твёрдо и гордо заявил Кроули, каким-то чудом оказавшийся в это время на соседней тропинке и не упустивший возможности напомнить о своем ангеле.

— Мы знаем, Кроули! — обречённо, в один голос ответила пара, вглядываясь в сторону демона.

— Ну зачем ты, не будем мешать, у них же только всё начинается, — Ази громким шепотом уговаривал Кроули и уводил подальше от начальства. А то мало ли, как им потом это припомнят.


End file.
